Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number: RFA-FD-20-012 Participant: Jersey County Health Department Program Dates: July 2020- June 2021 Project Abstract The Jersey County Health Department (JCHD) will advance conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Standards (VNRFRS.) An action plan will be developed to enhance our current food program?s software and training curriculum. JCHD will develop and implement a software program that will increase awareness of variables of Standard 3: Inspection Program based on HACCP Principles, Standard 4: Uniform Inspection Program, Standard 6: Compliance and Enforcement, Standard 8: Program Support and Resources and Standard 9: Program Assessment. This grant funding will provide JCHD with the opportunity to purchase and foster a system to track trends of foodborne illness, identify risk factors, schedule inspections, monitor inspector?s performance and strengthen record keeping. Another aspect of this project will be to implement Food Safety Classes to increase Active Managerial Control for Persons in Charge. These classes will provide intervention strategies and help food establishments develop a Food Safety System. Meeting with these industry leaders will also advance JCHD?s conformance in Standard 7: Industry and Community Relations. The final aspect of this project will be for meeting Standard 2: Trained Regulatory Staff. This grant funding will provide training opportunities to meet the standard requirements for continuing education, learn about food safety resources available, and allow our jurisdiction to network with other jurisdictions working on the VNRFRS. By the end of the project, JCHD will have a digital inspection food safety program that is monitored and maintained by software that meets the criteria for Standards 3, 4, 6, 8, and 9, improving and upholding the current standards that we have met. The data collected will strengthen the VNRFRS and help reduce the risk factors known to contribute to foodborne illness.